Polyjuice Potion
by rhead-a-holyc
Summary: Desperation sometimes lead to the most desperate solutions. one-sided Millicent/Pansy. Pansy/Blaise. One shot. Challenge fic.


_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Harry Potter **

**Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry Competition [Transfiguration] - Bloody Hell, Tarantellegra, Polyjuice Potion, Millicent Bulstrode, Someone must dance, Hotly, Scarlet, Blaise/Pansy, Take a chance and don't ever look back**

_**Polyjuice Potion**_

Take a chance and don't ever look back.

What she was doing was entirely stupid and much too Gryffindor to be done by a Slytherin. She would most certainly not look back, she thought as she absentmindedly twirled the vaguely blue coloured Polyjuice Potion. The potion contained a single hair of that blasted Zabini boy.

She would admit that she was _fond_ of Pansy Parkinson. Fond enough to take Polyjuice Potion to become a boy for an hour to simply experience what it would feel like to be constantly smothered in the love and care Pansy showed Blaise on a daily basis.

Blaise was in one of the abandoned classrooms somewhere on the seventh floor. She had made sure that he would not wake for the next hour or so, long enough for her Polyjuice Potion to have faded already. If she dared to take the potion in the first place.

In a quick only half-thought out plan, she had gulped most of the blue-y substance down. It did not taste as bad as some of the other Polyjuice Potions she had the misfortune of drinking previously.

She could feel her body begin to change almost at once. Her bones cracked and grew longer, her muscles seemed to realign themselves almost as if they had suddenly got an idea for a position that would be much more comfortable. She could feel certain parts of her body completely disappear and others form, she did not even want to think about those parts. She had made a copy of Zabini's robes which she had brought with her. She put those over her own robes and made sure that the robes were tightly sealed. She glamoured her shoes to look like Zabini's, the robe was long enough to cover the rest of her clothing but she transfigured her skirt into a pair of trousers just in case.

She conjured a mirror to see if there was any small detail she had overlooked.

"Bloody hell," she whispered to herself. No matter how many times you used Polyjuice Potion, the transformation was always shocking. You knew that you were you but your eyes told you differently, her eyes told her that she was one of the boys that she most despised in the entire world, and that included that Potter brat.

It was absolute luck that had lead the first person she met along the way to be none other than Pansy Parkinson. Her face stretched into a small smile but Pansy did not return the sentiment. She had definitely not expected Pansy to scowl and reach for her wand upon seeing her, or well him, seeing Blaise.

"Tarantallegra!" Pansy snarled furiously. She had no time to react before she began dancing uncontrollably. Her face turned scarlet. She was only grateful that none of the other students, especially the Slytherins, were present to witness such humiliation even though it looked like it was Blaise Zabini instead of the brown-haired, Millicent Bulstrode who she really was.

It took a few tried before she managed to correctly cast the counterspell through her harsh breathing, her body was more used to the calmer and less strenuous dancing reserved for the balls hosted by purebloods.

Her breathing labored, she could feel each passing moment that indicated the passing of the Polyjuice Potion through her system. In another move that convinced her that she had some dormant Gryffindor genes somewhere in her lineage, she pulled Pansy in and kissed the other girl hotly.

Despite her seemingly angry disposition, Pansy melted easily into her kiss obviously believing that it was Blaise she was kissing. She did not need to know otherwise, no one but she knew thus no one but she could tell and she was not going to tell.

All too soon, she had to pull away. She had to get to a place where no one else would go to make sure her complete transformation back into her normal body went unnoticed and unknown to the Hogwarts populace.

She wished the moment could have last longer but she knew that there was no more time that could be spared, even as she made an excuse about promising to meet someone somewhere to help them with something or the other.

She had been able to have the experience and that was good enough.

… for now


End file.
